Race for Love
by WordAfterWord
Summary: When new neighbours arrive next to 1327 nobody suspects the dark secret that will send them all on a new Ride or Die adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

When new neighbours arrive next to 1327 nobody suspects the dark secret that will send them all on a new Ride or Die adventure.

A/N:

Set in the F & F universe, does not strictly follow the movies story line. Rated MA for later chapters. Hope you enjoy 😊

' **New neighbours?' Brian asked getting out of his car.**

' **Yeah… they've just started moving in.' Dom nods waiting for his friend at the top of the driveway.**

' **Any idea who they are?'**

' **Nope. Seems to be just two girls. We'll see. Anyways. You hungry?'**

' **Depends who is cooking.' Brian grins taking a bottle of beer from Roman.**

' **Hey man, my cooking is flawless.' the other man laughs.**

' **What's going on over there?' Letty asks putting her fork down.**

' **Seems like our new neighbours are having a disagreement with the delivery company.' Dom looks up from his plate.**

' **I am sorry, but you can't just leave it here.' one of the girls' protests.**

' **I'm just one person. My job is to deliver the goods to the property which is what I've done.'**

' **We won't be able to shift the cooker into the house. Please we've paid extra for delivery.' the other girl speaks up.**

' **Not my problem.' the driver shrugs his shoulders. 'Unless you would like to negotiate payment directly to me?' he raises his eyebrows.**

' **Oh my god.' one of the girls exclaimed.**

' **I seriously hope you didn't say what I think you just said.' her friend glared at the driver.**

' **Oh, come on. Two pretty girls like you. I am sure we can come to some arrangement.'**

' **That's enough.' getting up Brian jumps over the low wall separating the two properties.**

' **You are unbelievable.' seething one of the girls glares at the driver. 'Get away from us right now before I kick your ass off our property.'**

' **Cass' the other girl grabs her arm.**

' **You heard the lady. Leave. Now.' Brian stands in front of the two girls.**

 **Seeing Brian's face, the driver turns on his heels. Climbing into his truck he pulls away.**

' **You two ok?' Brian asks.**

' **Yes. Thank you!' the blonde-haired girl looks at Brian.**

' **Don't worry about the cooker. We'll move it inside for you.' he smiles.**

' **That's really nice but I am sure we can manage.' standing by the big box the dark-haired girl tries to shift it not even shifting it a little bit. 'Or not.' she sighs.**

' **We really appreciate you coming over. I am Cassidy.'**

' **You looked like you had it under control. I am Brian.'**

' **Nice to meet you. This is my friend Lucy. We are just moving in here. Are you our neighbours?'**

' **Hi Lucy.' Brian smiles. 'Nah the house is Dom's and Letty's. Come on over. I'll introduce you.'**

' **I don't know. I don't want to intrude.' Cass hesitates as Brian escorts them onto the neighbouring property.**

' **Guys, these are Cassidy and Lucy. They've just moved in next door.' Brian introduces them.**

' **That's Dominic and Letty, Roman and Tej.'**

' **Hello.' Lucy waves. 'I am sorry we've invaded your BBQ time.'**

' **Not at all.' Dominic gets up. 'Please join us.'**

' **No, we couldn't.' Cass shakes her head.**

' **Come on don't be shy.' Letty smiles. 'They might all look tough, but they don't bite. Besides once we've all eaten we can give you a hand with moving.'**

' **Letty is right. Take a seat. We've got plenty of food.' Tej waves them over to the table.**

 **Looking at her friend Cassidy smiles.**

' **Alright. Wow thank you! I am starving.'**

 **Pulling a chair to the table Brian waits until she is sat down before sitting down next to her.**

 **Grinning Lucy looks at her friend raising an eyebrow but Cassidy only smiles biting her lips.**

' **Oh my god that was fantastic. Thank you!' Cass sighs sitting back.**

' **Anytime.' Dom nods.**

' **So, what about that cooker?' Brian asks winking at Cass.**

' **Yes, I don't think we can shift that on our own.' she smiles. 'We could use a few strong men to help us.'**

' **Ask and you shall receive.' Roman grins jumping up ignoring Tej who is rolling his eyes in good humour.**

' **Right. I'll show you where we want it.' Lucy gets up. 'Thank you so much. The food was gorgeous. I hope we can return the favour. Cass is a fantastic cook.'**

' **Excellent.' Letty sighs. 'I could do with some reinforcements.'**

' **Well we are just across the road.'**

' **Whoa.' Cassidy suddenly stops her eyes falling onto the cars in the driveway. 'Is that a 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse?' she gasps staring at the green car at the bottom of the driveway.**

' **Indeed it is.' Brian looks at her his eyes sparkling. 'You into cars?'**

' **Are you kidding?' Cassidy is almost bouncing. 'Is it yours?'**

' **It is.'**

' **Oh my god, may I?'**

' **Of course.'**

' **Be still my heart.' Cassidy sighs walking around the car. 'Lucy come look at this. Front bumper, side skirts, rear bumper. Look at those carbon fibre race mirrors and shaved door handles.'**

' **A lady after my own heart.' Tej walks down to join Cass and Brian. 'You know what you are talking about.'**

' **Cars like this are one of the reasons we moved out here. I would die to get my hands on one of those beauties.'**

' **Are you just an admirer or do you really know your stuff?' Tej opens the hood of Brian's car letting her peak inside.**

' **Don't underestimate her.' Lucy laughs. 'She knows her stuff.'**

' **You not into cars?' Letty asks her.**

' **Well… I do appreciate a nice car but that's pretty much where it ends.' Lucy shrugs. 'Cass is the specialist.'**

' **Nice.' Cass nods bending to have a closer look. '210 horsepower, 4 cylinders and a neon valve. Temperature and turbo gauges. This car has been built for racing.'**

' **Right again.' Brian can't take his eyes off the woman admiring his car. 'Here check this out.' Opening the front door, he steps aside to let Cassidy past.**

' **Holy shit. That's a dual NOS tank. They are almost impossible to get. That combined with the alloy shift knob and racing pedals… this car is unstoppable.'**

' **He has yet to beat me.' Dominic laughs.**

' **One day Dom.' Brian looks convinced.**

' **This is the car to do it' Cassidy said**

' **Yeah but you don't know what car I have tucked away' Dom smiled**

' **It can't beat this…can it?' she asked**

 **Dom just grinned 'ok someone mentioned a cooker to be moved?'**

 **They jumped over the low fence and into the girls' front garden**

' **It's all in hand' Roman said 'ladies, where would you like this?'**

' **Kitchen please' Lucy said 'straight through to the back of the house'**

' **No worries'**

' **Here we'll help' Brian offered but Roman swatted away his hand**

' **Man, I've got this' he grinned 'so ladies, let's get this thing in the kitchen'**

 **He tried to pick it up but struggled, his bright white grin faltered as he tried again.**

 **Tej laughed 'looks like someone has failed to make an impression'**

' **Come on Roman' Letty laughed 'even I could do better than that!'**

' **It's um… well I've hurt my back…y'know…otherwise I'd have it inside for you by now'**

' **Sure you would' Dom laughed 'O'Connor, let's go'**

' **Yeah that's right' Roman said leaving his friends to it 'you save my back now. Always like this, these guys…help a friend out…the best'**

 **Dom rolled his eyes and he and Brian made short work of moving the cooker into the kitchen.**

' **We can't thank you enough' Lucy said**

' **I'm sure you could try' Roman grinned**

' **Yeah dude' Tej said 'I think she was talking to Dom and Brian who actually did manage to move the cooker, not you who didn't move it an inch!'**

' **I meant all of you' Lucy smiled 'how about we have a BBQ here at the weekend, that will give us a few days to get sorted and…'**

' **And actually buy some food!' Cassidy added laughing 'we need to find where the shops and stuff are'**

' **Anything you need just knock on our door' Letty offered**

' **Thank you' Cassidy smiled 'and thanks again for the BBQ and the lifting'**


	2. Chapter 2

' **Do we have everything?' Cass stood in front of their freezer looking down at mountains of meat.**

' **Cass come on. It's just a BBQ, we've got loads. Plus, pasta and potato salad.'**

' **Do we have enough beer?'**

' **Yes, we have enough beer to throw a party for the entire block. Chill.'**

' **I am chill.' Cass pouts.**

' **Of course, you are!' Lucy laughs. 'And that's why you've got four different outfits laid out for tomorrow.'**

' **Dammit. I hate when you know me that well.'**

' **Oh come on you haven't been able to shut up about Brian since last week. His smile and his eyes and his caaaar.' Lucy swoons.**

' **Stop it.' hiding her face in her arms Cassidy groans.**

' **Alright alright.' Lucy holds up her hands. 'It's just nice to see you like this. You haven't smiled in a while.'**

' **We both haven't. Maybe moving out here was a good idea.'**

' **I think it was. We need to leave the past behind us.'**

' **Luce…'**

' **No, I said leave behind, not forget. We'll never forget Mike.'**

' **No we won't.' Cassidy grabs the necklace from under her shirt looking at it sadly. 'I miss him.'**

' **I know.' Lucy looks sad and the girls hug holding each other.**

' **Come on. No more tears. Mike hated when either of us cried.'**

' **He did.' Cass smiled through her sadness.**

' **I think he also would have liked Brian.' Lucy smiles. 'So, let's go find ourselves a car because I am done walking everywhere in this heat and then I'll help you pick out an outfit for tomorrow.'**

' **It's a deal.' Cass nods.**

' **Ladies!' the broadest smile is on Tejs face as he sees Cassidy and Lucy walk up to his garage.**

' **Hi Tej.' both of them wave.**

' **Do you work here?' Cassidy asks.**

' **Kind of.' Tej chuckles. 'This is my garage.'**

' **Yours?' Lucy looks around. 'That's amazing.'**

' **So, what can I do for you two?'**

' **Well… we are looking for a car.'**

' **You've come to the right place. Come in come in. Look around.' Tej ushers them in.**

' **I don't think you have what we are looking for.' Lucy smiles.**

' **Oh, I have exactly what you are looking for especially knowing about Cassidy's passion.'**

' **I know. And I have spotted two cars already that I would love to get but what Lucy means is we don't have enough cash to buy anything you are offering here.'**

' **Yeah the choice was between getting a place to live or a decent car and live in it.' Lucy shrugs.**

' **Yes, I was for living in a car too.' Cass laughed 'But Lucy wanted a comfy bed and plumbing.'**

' **Oh, I am sorry.' Lucy giggled. 'Come on I promised we would save up and get a proper car but for now we have to get whatever we can afford.'**

' **I can help you there too.' Tej shakes his head smiling. 'Just because you have to buy something cheap doesn't mean it has to be junk.'**

' **That was so nice of Tej. I know this car is worth much more than he made us pay.' Cassidy parked in their drive way getting out of the car.**

' **Yes I figured when I saw your face.' Lucy grins. 'It's nice to have a car again.'**

' **That it is. And I am sure I can rig it a little to make it run a bit faster.' Cassidy grins.**

' **Now?' Lucy asks. 'What about your outfit?'**

' **We'll pick it tonight. Come on Luce… just one hour. Please.'**

 **Lucy rolled her eyes 'one hour and one hour only Cassidy'**

' **Yes Ma'am' Cassidy grinned 'then I will come in and help with dinner and then we can both pick our outfits out'**

 **She went into the house and changed into old clothes and went outside to the car.**

 **Brian was sat in Dom's front room**

' **Hey, they have just pulled in with a car' he said craning his neck to see their driveway**

' **Are you turning stalker O'Connor?' Dom grinned**

' **No! But that's not a great car, I'm sure they can do better than that!'**

' **Stalker' Dom coughed laughing taking a drink**

' **Oh leave him' Letty said laughing 'it's nice to see him interested again after…'**

' **It is' Dom agreed**

' **Stop' Brian said looking at the two of them 'I'm all good now and I know Dom you are sorry, but you don't need to be. You can't control your sister, you didn't know'**

' **Maybe so' Dom said 'but I still feel responsible'**

' **Dom, I'm a grown ass man, I can take care of myself'**

' **Can you?' Dom laughed getting up 'how about a drive to show how much of a grown ass man you really are?'**

' **Oh, you are so on' Brian laughed**

 **They went out and firing their cars into life drove away just as Cassidy walked out in scruffy jeans and t-shirt armed with a tool box.**

 **An hour and a half later they pulled back into Dom's driveway and climbed from their cars. Looking across to their neighbours' driveway they heard Lucy**

' **Cassidy! Seriously! Come on!'**

' **You ok?' Dom shouted**

' **Yeah' Lucy said 'just Cassidy being a stubborn ass as usual!'**

 **Dom and Brian walked round to Lucy and saw a pair off legs sticking out from under the car**

' **Does she know what she is doing?' Dom asked**

' **Oh yeah' Lucy said 'that's not the point though. She promised an hour…it's been…' she checked her watch '95 minutes so far'**

' **Will you guys chill' Cassidy said pushing herself out from under the car 'thanks Dom but yes I do know what I'm doing, and Luce you need to chill, I've finished. I just need to tick her over and listen'**

 **Cassidy stood up grinning 'turn her on Brian'**

 **She threw to the keys to Brian and he started up the ignition, the engine fired into life**

' **Give it some' Cassidy grinned**

 **Brian stepped on the accelerator and revved the engine**

' **Sounds better than it did!' Lucy said**

' **Definitely' Cassidy said 'and it will a few more mph as well. We might have to make do with a so-so car but there's always something I can do to give it a bit more umph!'**

' **I think you need an eye keeping on you!' Dom said**

' **So, you really do know what you're talking about' Brain said with a gleam in his eye**

' **She's brilliant' Lucy agreed 'she could give you lot a run for your money'**

' **I'd like to see that!' Dom laughed**

' **Maybe later' Cassidy said smiling 'for now I think I have something I promised to do and I'm a bit late'**

' **Its fine Cassidy' Lucy said 'I just…'**

' **I promise I'm ok' Cassidy smiled back with a nod**

' **Hey, do you need anything bringing over tomorrow?' Brian said as they walked back to Dom's house**

' **Just yourselves' Lucy shouted back**

' **Oh, hope you don't mind but I've invited a friend of ours too' Dom said 'he's cool, I think you'll like him'**

' **That's fine' Lucy said 'see you tomorrow'**


	3. Chapter 3

The time of the BBQ arrived and Lucy and Cassidy had everything arranged and sorted out. The table and chairs were on the back patio. The table was adorned with homemade sauces, pasta salads and potatoes salads.

The BBQ was all ready to fire up, but the girls weren't having much luck with it.

'Oh look there is Roman.' Lucy walks out from their house into the garden carrying a plate of buns.

'Good.' Cassidy nods. 'He can help with this bloody fire.'

'Still no luck?'

'Nope. Not even a freaking spark. I hate to say this but I guess we do need a man.'

'Haha yes let's just not repeat this to anybody.' Lucy laughs.

'Never!'

'In good news… there might not be any heat on the grill but damn you look hot Cass.' Lucy looks at her friend. 'Brian is not going to be able to tear his eyes from you.'

'Is it not too much?' Cass looks down at herself. She is wearing white converse, denim shorts and a white off the shoulder carmen style blouse.

'Are you kidding. You look amazing.'

'You don't look so bad yourself.'

'Thanks. Although I am not sure who I am dressing up for.'

'You never know.' Cass grins looking at her friend who is wearing shorts, a navy blue tank top, a brown belt and sandals.

'Lucy? I need to ask you something.'

'Of course. What's the matter?' Lucy looks at her friend who's suddenly turned serious.

'Are you ok with this? I mean is this weird? You know I …'

'Hey… stop right there babe. It's ok I swear.'

'I'll always love Mike.' Cass' voice is wavering.

'Cassidy. Stop. I am serious. I know you love him but it's been a year. It's time to move on.'

'I'd never want to hurt you Lucy.'

'You couldn't. You'd hurt me more if you never looked at another man again. Mike wouldn't like that either. He loved you Cass. Your happiness was the most important thing to him and I know for a fact he would hate seeing you unhappy. Plus I think he would like Brian.'

'We'll never forget him. Never.' Cass blinks to avoid tears rolling down her cheeks.

'No, we won't.' Lucy shakes her head swallowing hard.

'You know he wants you to be happy as well. You are his sister Lucy. He loved you more than anything in this world.'

'Ok if we don't stop we'll both be a blubbering mess and that's not sexy.' Lucy shakes her head forcing a smile.

'You are right. I love you Lucy.'

'And I love you!'

'Ladies.' Roman had watched the girls' conversation from the car. Giving them a minute he only gets out when they hug.

'Hi Roman.' Cassidy smiles.

'Hello gorgeous. Come here!' Roman pulls her into a huge hug. 'No sad faces. Roman is here.'

'It's good to see you.' Cass smiles.

'Thank you so much for coming!' Lucy nods.

'It's my pleasure entirely.' Roman hugs her as well. 'Now … this BBQ would work a lot better with fire. Need a hand?'

'Ah yes please Roman.' Cassidy flutters her eyelashes at him. 'We can't do it.'

Getting up Roman clears his throat squaring his shoulders.

'Don't you two worry your pretty heads. Fire is coming right up.'

'Roman to the rescue.' Lucy giggles.

'Is he bothering you?' Dom joins the three of them with Letty and Brian.

'Nah… he is saving us. We couldn't get the freaking fire going.' Cassidy sighs.

'Oh well. Roman is our grill master. You are in the best of hands.' Brian laughs.

'Thanks for having us.' Letty looks around. 'Look at the spread. It's nice not having to cook.'

'You are welcome anytime. We do love a good BBQ. And the weather is much better than in the UK.' Lucy nods.

'We've been to London once.' Dom grins.

'Oh yeah, good times.' Brian laughs out loud.

'You'll have to tell us all about it.' Cassidy looks up to him.

'We will.' Brian wraps his arms around her shoulders stirring her towards the table. 'For now let's sit, have a drink and let Roman work his magic.'

Closing her eyes for a second Cassidy feels his hand on her arm and a shudder runs through her.

Looking over to Lucy Cassidy meets her eyes but her friend just smiles and nods.

Shortly after Tej and Ramsey arrive. Everybody is sitting around the table watching Roman work on the grill. Gorgeous aroma is filling the air as they all laugh and joke with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

'Hey. You ok?' Dom sits next to Lucy handing her a bottle of beer.

'I'm fine.' Lucy smiles ripping her eyes from Cassidy and Brian. 'This is nice. We haven't had a good time like this in a while.'

'You've come out here to start a new life, haven't you?'

'What makes you say that?'

'I had to build a new life once, in a different country. I know what it looks like if somebody is running from their past and I can see the sadness in both of your eyes. I can also see how much you are looking out for each other. There is history there. Brian is a good guy you know.'

'I've been watching them, haven't I?' Lucy sighs taking a sip from her beer.

'You have.' Dom nods.

'I need to work on my poker face.' Lucy laughs.

'Nothing wrong with letting your emotions show. Brian's been through some heartbreak. I am looking out for him as you are looking out for your friend.'

'I am. She… her heart is broken. I don't want her to get hurt again.'

'Brian likes Cassidy, I can tell.' Dom smiles. 'But this is just the beginning. Let's give them the space to get to know each other as hard as it is for both of us.'

'You are right. I need to stop obsessing.' Lucy smiles. 'Oh Dom, didn't you say you invited a friend of yours?'

'I did. He'll be here. No way he'll miss out on a BBQ.'

'You all like your BBQ's.'

'Yes.' Dom nods. 'It's family time.'

'Cassidy is my family'

'And family is all that matters' Dom smiled

'Oh hey' Roman shouts sniffing the air 'baby oil! Why do I smell baby oil!'

'Watch out with that forehead Roman' a voiced shouted back walking up the driveway

Lucy and Cassidy both looked towards the voice

'Oh my' Lucy muttered her eyes going up and down the figure that was getting ever closer

'Hobbs' Dom stood and shook hands with the man 'I'd like you to meet our new neighbours, Lucy and Cassidy. This is Luke Hobbs'

'Hi'

They shook hands smiling

'Pleased to meet you ladies' Hobbs said

'And you' Cassidy said realising Lucy had lost the ability to speak 'take a seat and help yourself to food. I'm sure Roman will grill whatever you want'

'Wow that was some feed' Brian sighed settling back in his chair 'I'm stuffed'

'Hey, no way not yet' Cassidy said 'there is desert yet'

'Really?' Letty said 'I don't think I can fit anything in'

'I'm up for it' Hobbs said swallowing his last mouthful

'Good. It's all homemade. Lucy come help me'

Lucy and Cassidy went into the kitchen and spoke in hushed tones

'Oh my god Lucy! Are you drowning in muscles yet?' Cassidy grinned

'I thought Dom was muscular till Hobbs showed up' Lucy squeaked 'he's…'

'Muscly!' Cassidy laughed 'do you like him?'

'He seems ok' Lucy shrugged

'Ok' Cassidy said nodding noticing how Lucy's cheeks went pink 'whatever you say. Grab some small plates and spoons, forks and two knives'

'Yes Ma'am' Lucy grinned

They went back out to the garden and Cassidy set down the two big dishes on the table while Lucy passed out plates to everybody.

'Homemade apple and cinnamon pie or strawberry cheesecake' Cassidy said 'I'll just go get the cream and custard'

'Woman, can you come and cook for me' Hobbs grinned polishing off the last piece of pie

'Hey, no way' Letty said 'we saw them first, were keeping them here for us'

'That's right' Dom said 'you're late to the party!'

'Hey how's the car working out for you?' Tej asked Lucy

'It's brilliant. Especially after Cassidy had finished with it'

'What did you do?' Tej asked

'Nothing' Cassidy shook her head innocently

'Didn't Lucy say that Cassidy could take you on Dom?' Brian grinned

'She did' Dom said

'I hope this isn't against the law' Hobbs said raising an eyebrow

'Don't worry' Dom grinned 'so you up for it?'

'Nah' Lucy said 'she wouldn't want to break that hard-male ego of yours in half'

'Woah!' Letty laughed and drew in breath

'Wow that is fighting talk' Tej laughed 'are you going to let these two get away with that Dom?'

Dom took a swallow of beer 'there is somewhere we could go tomorrow night and settle it'

All eyes went to Cassidy 'nah I'm not in the mood' she shook her head picking up some plates

'haha you see it was all just talk' Roman grinned 'aint no way a woman can out ride us'

'Um…excuse me!' Letty said grinning 'I do that on a daily occurrence Roman'

Roman wafted his hand at her 'you're not included obviously'


End file.
